poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroes meets King Grudnark
This is the scene where the heroes meets King Grudnark the king of Dinolantis goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Then the heroes arrive at the door and next to it are the guards and Velociraptors guarding the door) Tino Tonitini: Wow, this door is huge. Sunset Shimmer: And very shiny gold! Serena: So beautiful! Petrie: And there are sharpteeth here! Smolder: Don't worry. In here, they're harmless. (One of the Velociraptors walks towards Serena and starts sniffing her) Serena: Ash, it's sniffing me! Ash Ketchum: Get behind me. (The Velociraptor hisses on Ash) Ash Ketchum: Or not. Guard: (speaks Dinolantian) (Two guards opens the door and four Velociraptors takes the heroes to the King's room, as they arrive the King was feeding Dimorphodon a food and sees the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Who is that guy? Sandbar: I don't know. Jama: (speaking a dinolantian language) "My dear father, I've brought some visitors" King Grudnark: (speaking a dinolantian language) "You know the law, Jama. No outsiders shall stay or live in this place." Jama: (speaking a dinolantian language) "But they can help us bring this kingdom back like it was." King Grudnark: (speaking a dinolantian language) "We don't need their help." Jama: (speaking a dinolantian language) "But father, they can-" King Grudnark: (speaking a dinolantian language) "That's enough. We'll talk about more later." Colonel Violet: Your majesty. I be have of my crew, is an honor to be welcome to your city. Max Taylor: Excuse me. (Coughs his throat) Colonel. King Grudnark: You presume much. To think you are welcome here. Colonel Violet: Oh, sir, we have come a long way looking for... King Grudnark: I know what you seek... and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain. Colonel Violet: But we are peaceful explorers, men of science. Heh heh heh. King Grudnark: And yet you bring weapons. Colonel Violet: Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter. King Grudnark: Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force. Return to your people. You must leave Dinolantis, at once. Colonel Violet: Oh, Your Majesty, be reasonable. Max Taylor: Ma'am. Colonel Violet: Not now, Max. I'm talking here. Max Taylor: Trust me on this. We better do as he says. Colonel Violet: May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply... and be ready to travel by morning. King Grudnark: Hmm. Very well. One night. That is all. Colonel Violet: Well, thank you, Your Majesty. Captain America: '''It is truly an honor sir.(bends a knee and holds out his hand) But I think you know me and my other allies are here. '''King Grudnark: '''I am, Captain. And any ally of Namor, is an ally of Dinolantis. (And so, as Captain America, Max, Violet and the heroes left the throne room, Jama and Grudnark have a conversation in English) '''King Grudnark: (sitting on his throne and laying down) Your heart has softened, Jama. A thousand years ago, you would have slain them on sight. Jama: A thousand years ago, the streets were lit and our people did not have to scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city. King Grudnark: The people are content. Jama: (upset) They do not know any BETTER! We were once a great people, but now we live in ruins! (dunks the towel in warm, clean water and starts wiping her father's head) The kings of our past would weep, if they could see how far we have fallen. King Grudnark: Jama? Jama: If these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past... perhaps we can save our future. King Grudnark: What they have to teach us, we have already learned. Jama: Our way of life is dying. King Grudnark: Our way of life is preserved. Mmm. Jama, when you take the throne... you will understand. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes